


Interlude IV: Intelligence Failures

by elrond50



Series: The Hale Clan [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Archangels, FBI, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: After St. Louis, many people want answers. Special Agent Sam Winchester was a witness.





	Interlude IV: Intelligence Failures

Special Agent Sam Winchester didn’t know exactly what was happening, but he knew that the world changed. Completely. The fact that he was surrounded by agents that weren’t FBI was also a sign that he might be in a bit deeper trouble than anticipated. It was only a few days after the events of St Louis, but the days had been eventful to say the least.

They didn’t know everything that happened. The battle ended, the news from all over the planet was incredible. Finally it was Michael that ordered the evacuation. White Council wizards showed up and quickly joined with the two Senior Councilors onsite to sweep the area. Before nightfall, the entire convention was gone like it’d never been there.

But the planet, that was a different story. Sam shook his head to clear his thoughts. He’d been in Beacon Hills the past few days trying to sort things out with the Hales’ assistance. The weather was unsettled, massive amounts of trash from the oceans had been vaporized. The vast changes were doing much to change the global environment.

But it was the changes in cities across the globe was well. Neighborhoods shifted to accommodate new arrivals. Global cities became more diverse. But how humanity was dealing with this upheaval was another question. 

However, he was summoned to Washington to answer the unknowable. Here he was now in the heart of the old power structure of the planet. One thing was certain in the aftermath, he was more sensitive to the presence of magic. He could feel it subtly around the area, but it wasn’t very strong.

He had a few guesses where they were. The elevator ride was slow and long which meant they were deep. The corridor to get him had also been long. This place was a secret, but in the Federal District of Washington. He kept his speculation to himself.

The room was large and he was motioned to a chair that was centered in the conference room. He knew it was a secure facility. TV monitors hung on every wall with one wall dominated by a single huge display. It was impressive.

The faces in the room were familiar and powerful. The Speaker of the House, the Senate Majority Leader, other relevant Members of Congress, the Attorney General, the FBI Director, the Director of National Intelligence, the Secretaries of Defense, Homeland Security, and State. The White House Chief of Staff was in the middle and Sam realized the only people missing were the President and Vice President from among the true power elite of Washington. 

The men and women around the room sat down. There were many more that Sam was sure were just as important, but he was looking at very powerful people and they didn’t look happy. Some looked like they would have Sam killed on the spot if they could.

“Agent Winchester,” the Attorney General began, “you were in St Louis for the events of this past weekend were you not?”

“I was, sir.”

Several monitors around the room shifted and showed a number of locations around the globe. Images started stacking and being placed in various orders. The FBI Director motioned to the images. “We need to understand what happened and what we witnessed. The entire world is in upheaval and governments are barely hanging on.”

The Secretary of State stood up and pointed to the central monitor. “Explain how there are now seven declared kingdoms around the globe that weren’t there last week. Explain how no border is currently secure because of these portals!”

The DNI coughed and had several images shifted. “There are two underwater/island kingdoms now. There is one in the Amazon basin. We have one in the northern Rockies, on both sides of the border with Canada. There is one in Tibet and one in northern Africa. The seventh looks like it is in Russia, but technology is having issues.”

“Some of them have declared total independence and are wielding powers…, we just don’t know!” yelled the Secretary of State.

Sam studied the monitors and took it all in. The Hales used their contacts to try to sort out exactly what was happening. Derek missing was shocking to them all but escaping had been the priority after the battle was over. But the lack of Duke Hale made some other Courts hesitant to hand over information. Guardian-sorcerers had their hands full trying to get order reestablished. The White Council and its Wardens were beyond taxed. The entire planet was in chaos. However, Beacon Hills was pretty stable with the Hales openly running it. Most of Northern California was stable because of their presence, but stability was a luxury at the moment. 

“You are going to have to open a dialog with all of them,” Sam stated lowly. “Power is different, you are going to have to talk and negotiate with them.” 

The Attorney General glared. “I don’t think you realize how much trouble you are facing Agent! You were present when this all went down. Explain!”

“The best thing I can say is sit back and listen because this story is ancient and we aren’t prepared for the fallout.” Sam took a deep breath. “Please save your questions until the end. Most of this information came from a few sources, but confirmed by the Archangel Gabriel after the battle was over.”

“Wait,” interjected the Homeland Secretary. “The Archangel Gabriel spoke to you?”

Sam pointed to the images from the battle. “That woman front and center was the Morrigan of Celtic legend. The Goddess Selene has been involved in this for millennia. That building was destroyed by Hellfire from a demon. Get into your minds right now, Gods and Goddesses are real and that is what this is all about!”

The entire room buzzed with that statement.

“There is a ‘Creator’ and that entity banished the ‘Outsiders’ beyond the walls of reality. They can’t come in and it is forbidden to summon them. But they can influence and they influenced one Archangel in particular. Lucifer.”

The room grew silent as even the aides looked away from their phones and at Sam directly.

“The Ages of Myths existed on Earth over 12,000 years ago. Deities walked the planet and helped humanity. But then War was declared in Heaven. When Michael cast Lucifer down, it broke reality. The planet was impacted, but realms were sundered. Everything fractured.

“Saturday a spell was cast to fix what was broken. To reunite the realms and bring back what had been shifted away. Those kingdoms used to be here. This is their home. Magic is back and we don’t have the users to fight, not that they would. But we need them for what is coming.”

All eyes fixed on Sam again. The Speaker of the House spoke, “What is coming?”

“Those walls I spoke about? The Zodiac is a clock; it heralds Ages. When an Age shifted from one to another, the defender of those walls of reality change. It is called the Time of Change. That Time is coming.”

“What does that mean,” interjected the White House Chief of Staff.

“They are at their weakest. That date has been set. This upcoming vernal equinox is the changeover.”

The Secretary of Defense glared at Sam. “How can we be certain of anything you just said! I think you are a traitor and should stand trial for that debacle in St. Louis. Your car was found still in the parking garage of the FBI. Tapes show you leaving with two people one of whom may be a known spy!”

Sam shifted nervously. He was a member of the FBI and he didn’t report everything he knew. If they had a picture of him with Jake then he was with a potential known mercenary. The world may have changed, but that didn’t mean the government wasn’t above having a few scapegoats handy for public execution.

Suddenly everyone gasped as a man sat down next to Sam. “He’s speaking the truth as he knows it. None of you can actually comprehend these matters. You are mortal after all.”

“Who are you?” demanded the Speaker. “How did he get in?”

“I’m the Archangel Gabriel. None on Earth can deny me entry,” he smiled at her. “You have less than six months before the attack on the walls happen. There is a gate on Earth that leads to the portal they need to attack the Throne.”

“And where is it?” asked the Secretary of Defense. “We can guard it.

Gabriel chuckled. “It moved. We have to find it. Shattering and restoring reality moved things around. But we have someone on it.” He looked over the room. “You must realize something quickly. There is no going back. Races that used to live here are back. The underworlds and other realms are now your neighbors. You can adapt your technology and learn from them, but the planet is as it should be.”

“Wait,” asked the Speaker. “How do we stop this Time of Change?”

Gabriel laughed. “You cannot stop the flow of Time. It will happen, but you can help by building the alliances necessary to stop the invasion when it gets here.” He stood up and pulled Sam from his seat.

“This one will be in touch as Lord Hale sees fit. Lady Amelia is on her way down to have a Guardian-sorcerer placed in this city.” Gabriel looked around. “You are no longer the great power on the planet. You are a power and you can be great if you try, but the rules changed.”

Sam followed Gabriel out of the room and soon they were on a street in Washington. Almost every city looked different because of the Event. Washington had a new area full of non-humans. “So now what?”

“You help Derek find the gate.” Gabriel laughed as he slapped Sam on the back. “But first back to Beacon Hills. My protégé wants to see you and so does your brother.”

That was bound to be another sore subject in the near future. His brother was now knee deep in supernatural affairs again. As for Stiles…

“Does Stiles know what Derek is doing?”

Gabriel shook his head and shrugged. “That is only part of Derek’s assignment. That is why you get to help. Consider it the fee from rescuing you from what was sure to be a very public and brutal attack on all things Sam Winchester before you thrown into a dark pit with no hope of ever seeing the light of day.”

“Thanks, I think.” Sam really didn’t like the sound of that and he believed Gabriel about that potential fate.

“Don’t mention it. Really don’t. Next stop, Beacon Hills.”


End file.
